


Love is Reunited into the Galaxy

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: F-Zero [12]
Category: F-Zero (Video Games), F-Zero GP Legend
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Creampie, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Impregnation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Marriage Proposal, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Romance, Sex, Shyness, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: Takes place before the ending of the final episode, The Legend of Captain Falcon. Rick has finally proposed to Haruka and now he wants to help her celebrate it by doing a romantic dinner at the Falcon House. After dinner, Rick decided to do something he'd wanted to do with her for a long time. Rated Explicit for heavy sexual content and mild strong language. Spoiler alert!





	Love is Reunited into the Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with F-Zero or its anime F-Zero: GP Legend, especially its characters. They are owned and associated with Nintendo while the anime is owned by Ashi Productions. Anyway, I've discovered that one of my friends on DeviantArt, TheIkranRider77, is having some rough times right now and I have decided to write a story for her to make her feel better. Of course, this is a Rick/Haruka story that took place before the ending of the final episode, The Legend of Captain Falcon. Be mind that there is sexual content in this story along with some bad language. It also has spoilers for the entire episode as well.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy the story! Now read on!

"I'm sorry I made you wait 150 years," Rick said.

Within one moment after a second, both Rick and Haruka hugged each other.

"Haruka!" Rick cried out.

"Rick!" Haruka cried out as well. "I've waited for this day for so long..."

"Me too..." He replied before they released their hug. "I have something for you."

He reached his hand into his pocket and pulls out the engagement ring. It was still brand new after 150 years.

"It'll fit this time."

After he said those words, Haruka blushed as Rick put the ring onto her finger. She looks at it and smiled happily, with him knowing that he'd finally did it. Rick smiled as well. This was the happiest moment in his entire life. Before he knew it...

...their faces moved closer and they share a passionate kiss. At first, the kiss was so soft and romantic. After about 15 seconds, it turned into a more passionate one, causing them to have a make-out session. The two moaned into the kiss as she immediately felt his sweet wet tongue slip right inside her mouth, swimming all over her teeth, gums, and tongue combined. Haruka didn't know how to react at first but she immediately began to return the kiss with a warm satisfying tongue kiss of her very own. Rick was greeted by the incredible aura that was her strawberry breath, which managed to overpower the taste of chocolate cake he had at a restaurant not long ago. It tasted so sweet and yummy to them. Their little makeout session grew so hotter between the both of them for another 30 seconds before they finally stopped the kiss as the two stared at each other.

"Did we..." She started to say.

"We just kissed like the good memories we have." Rick smiled, finishing her sentence. "Now that you're here, would you like to stay at the Falcon House?"

"Sure. I don't mind," Haruka replied.

The two walked to his F-Zero machine, the Dragon Bird, and got in the machine. Once in, he drove off to the Falcon House and luckily, nobody is there since Jack and Clank have to take care of some things at the Mobile Task Force building. He unlocked the doors and the two entered the building as it still smelled of fresh coffee even after being closed for days. Rick gave a tour of the Falcon House to Haruka for the next five minutes before asking this question.

"Can you cook food? I would, but I'm terrible at cooking and once got Jack and Clank sick with salmonella. The story begins when Bart told me that I was in charge of cooking the food for a day while he runs some errands. So, I started with breakfast and ended up cooking the pancakes burnt and/or undercook them. Then, at lunch, I have attempted at cooking steak and curry, but I made a mess and got the steak undercooked while the curry got completely burnt. Jack and Clank ate all of that and within three hours later, they got sick and couldn't come to work. Jody even came over there and slapped me in the face for poisoning them after I told her the story. When Bart came back, I told him the truth and he said, 'It's okay. Not everyone is an excellent cook.'. But the good news is that my coffee tasted good." Rick asked her, as he explained the story.

"Yes! I cook everything! My parents were excellent cooks and sometimes uses secret ingredients to make them smell good and taste delicious." Haruka answered. "Maybe I can help you improve your cooking someday."

"Hmm...can you cook a romantic dinner just for the two of us? To celebrate our proposal?" Rick asked her. "Just cook anything you want, as long it's not curry."

"Okay, then," Haruka answered as she went to the kitchen.

"Call me when you're done with the food!" Rick said.

While she is there cooking, Rick went to his room and take a warm shower to get rid of the dirt and sweat from all of the events that happened today. Then, he put some clean clothes on before brushing his teeth and gargling up some minty mouthwash. Afterward, he started cleaning up his room because he likes it neat and clean.

Meanwhile, Haruka decided to cook her favorite romantic recipe: filet mignon and lobster tails. Grabbing the ingredients, she went to work right away as she cooked the filet mignon first before moving on to the lobster tails. As those were cooking, she baked a strawberry cream pie because she knew that Rick loved sweets so much. Then, after the lobster tails were done, she placed everything on the two plates before taking them to a table and put them there. She brought a bottle of sparkling wine and white vodka in a bucket of ice to the table as well before placing the two wine glasses at the table as well. By that time, the strawberry cream pie was finished and took two slices of pie and plate them into another place before bringing it to the table. Now everything was set.

"Rick, dinner is ready!" Haruka yelled.

"Coming!" He yelled out as well, as he went to the dining area and saw that she did a good job on this. "Wow.."

"Yep. I've cooked my favorite meal: filet mignon and lobster tails. My mother also served this for dinner once every year on Valentine's Day when I was young." Haruka said to him.

"Great! Let's eat." Rick smiled as the two sat down on the soft chairs. She used the cork opener to open the bottle of sparkling wine and pour into the two glasses. Then he lifted up his wine glass. "I propose a toast...to our upcoming marriage."

Within that, both Rick and Haruka clinked their glasses and took a sip of the sparkling wine before eating the delicious food. While they silently ate their dinner, he started to think of something.

 _"I can't believe it! I have reunited with Haruka and proposed to her. But there's something I want to do with her before I was put to cold sleep after I propose to her. I want to make love with her. But she's a virgin as of now before she was put into cold sleep as well. I want this night to be special for both of us."_ Rick thought to himself.

The truth is, Haruka was a virgin all of her lifetime. She had never heard or even seen the male reproductive organs before, even before she was put into cold sleep and when she was disguised as Miss Killer, they'd never ventured past kissing. When she was a teenager, she'd took sex education classes in high school and couldn't stand the graphic images. Her parents have even signed a paper stating that she couldn't learn these kinds of things and were forced to be placed in a different class. Rick was afraid that she might be very shy at this subject.

After about eight minutes of eating their dinner, the food was gone and each of them took two sips of wine in total.

"How was my cooking?"

"You did very excellently, Haruka. The food tasted so delicious and I've enjoyed every bit of it." Rick said, giving positive words.

"Thanks!" Haruka giggled happily.

"Now then...I want to ask you something. Are you a virgin?"

"Pardon me?" She said.

"Haruka...over the past 150 years, you cared for me and always make me smile whenever I see you. When you were working for Dark Million, I've never given up trying to find you and reunite with you. I always thought you were a beautiful and sweet woman to me. So...tonight I want it to be special." Rick told her.

"I also have a confession to make as well. When I was a teenager, I took sex ed class in my senior year and couldn't stomach the graphic images of the subjects. In science class, things started to get weird as well. My parents had signed a form saying that I can't learn these types of things. They're too afraid of me turning into a pervert." Haruka confessed.

"It's okay, I understand. And I'm going to make sure you'll lose your virginity with me and still make it romantic for us. I am going to teach you how to have sex." Rick said.

"Really? Thanks." She squealed and hugged him.

"Now let me explain it..."

For the next 15 minutes, Rick gave a lecture about sexual intercourse (anal, oral, and vaginally), sexually transmitted diseases, pregnancy, safe sex, and how to make it enjoyable for the two people. He made sure he didn't miss a step and not to make Haruka uncomfortable. After he was finished the lecture, he added one more thing about sex: when a woman has sex for the first time, it will hurt badly.

"Now you'll understand it now?"

"Yes, Rick. I understand everything."

"Then let's do this. But we need to take this to my room so no one can interrupt us..." Rick whispered.

"Okay." Haruka giggled as she blushed wildly.

After they cleaned the table up and place the dishes into the kitchen sink, both Rick and Haruka walk up to his room together. Once inside, he closed and locked the door before proceeding to kiss her on the lips. This time, however, the kiss between the two of them would no longer grow to be tender. Instead, it was replaced with a more passionate tone, forcing Haruka to rest her arms around Rick's neck and cock her head back in order to deepen the kiss. It was no surprise that his entire tongue, which managed to swim gently and smoothly around her gums, was dominating her in this entire lip battle. Rick and Haruka continued their kiss as they lay on the bed, with him on top. She was blushing deeply the entire time as this will be her very first time.

After about two minutes of kissing, they broke it as a trail of saliva connected to their lips. And they proceed to get undress for this special moment, starting with his denim coat and her long white jacket. Then, she did the deed by taking his red T-shirt off, revealing his six-pack abs.

"Wow! How did you gain so much muscle?"

"Been exercising and lifting weights so I can stay healthy," Rick answered.

"Wow. You have changed." Haruka giggled.

Rick then helped her take off her bright pink tank top and leaving her in a pink bra on. He noticed that she has 35C soft breasts and would really want to please them. Within one moment, he unhooked the bra and threw it in a pile of clothes. Haruka blushed deeply when she noticed that he was staring at her breasts.

"Your breasts look perfect and beautiful," Rick said nicely to her.

"Thanks." She smiled.

As she said that, Rick let his hands start groping her breasts, slowly squeezing and rolling them around. Haruka let out a soft moan as Rick kept going, his hands kept squeezing and groping them softly yet firmly, he then began his focus on her nipples as he started pinching them softly, rolling and squeezing them, making them hard in pleasure. Rick made her feel even more aroused by licking her nipples, starting with the right one, swirling his wet tongue around her nipple as he sucked them fully. As he was sucking the right one, he groped and fondle the left nipple with his left hand. After about a minute, he switched to the left nipple, doing the same thing. Finally, after getting them hard, he stopped.

Soon as Rick stopped, he grabbed her pink skirt before pulling it down slowly and gently. He'd stopped to observe her pink thong, which was a little wet.

"Looks like someone's getting aroused..." He smirked.

"Aww...stop it!" Haruka blushed.

"Now it's time to make sure we get enough lube to make it not hurt..."

Sighing, he grabbed the belt of his blue denim pants and unbuckled it. As he was busy getting his pants off, Haruka saw the growing bulge and knew that he was getting hard. Then, Rick unbuttons it before finally pulling it down and kicking it to a pile of clothes. Haruka gasped as her face turns into a deep shade of red as she saw the most exciting thing she'd ever seen...

...was his long, hard throbbing ten-inch cock. She couldn't believe this is her first time seeing his penis.

"It's your turn to give me pleasure." He said as he walked to the bed and got into the whisper position as he lies down on the pillow with his back. Haruka nodded as she used her hand to grasp his member and she literally stroking back and forth in a smooth gentle fashion. Rick let out a soft moan as she did and before he knew it, he gasped loudly as her wet tongue slathered the head of his erection, followed by her mouth being shoved down through all ten inches of his member. Haruka blushed deeply as she moaned loudly in response because she knew that she never gave him a blowjob before in her life.

"Mmmm...Rick..." She moaned in pleasure. "You taste like strawberries..."

"Aww...thanks," Rick blushed.

Haruka found her mouth slipping back and forth on his entire member, making sure that every inch and every part of Rick's cock was polished and wet to her entire advantage so that it has enough lube to make the sexual intercourse not hurt a lot. Rick looked down with a quiet gasp as he saw Haruka flicker her tongue around the head of his cock as if she was licking an entire popsicle in the process. Her tongue would wrap around side-to-side, front to back and even in a full complete circle just to get in every last drop. As she was sucking him, she used her hand to stroke the member as well. Haruka stepped up her speed by sucking him off fast and furious without getting one single breath in. The pressure that Rick's cock built up proved mighty, making it enough for the F-Zero pilot to leak out some of that hot pre-cum for her to lick off. Seconds passed as the sucking kept increasing over, over and over again until finally, his firm hips convulsed out of control to the point where he immediately lost all control.

"Goddamn, I'm gonna cum!" Rick shouted out.

He moaned out as a jolt of his seed immediately squirted out of his tip and melted right inside Haruka's mouth, taking in every ounce of his hot mesmerizing load one at a time. She noticed that it has a sweet mixture of berries and cherries. After he was finished, she swallowed it gently and took a deep breath.

"Hey, what just happened?" She asked him.

"I have an orgasm. When your body reaches the maximum amount of pleasure, you'll have an orgasm. The first time it will be strong." Rick explained.

"Oh. Okay." She giggled.

"Now it's time..." Rick whispered to her as they got into the missionary position. Before making a move, he proceeded to take her pink thong off, revealing her vagina. "Are you sure you want to do this? As I said, it'll hurt the first time."

"Yes, Rick. Make love to me. You're my hero and I know it..."

Rick and Haruka smiled at each other before their lips connected to each other for a romantic kiss. He didn't wait long to allow her tongue access to his mouth as their tongues danced together. He could feel his member rubbing against her vagina, the tip of his penis touching her clit gently as they let out a moan. Finally, after a minute, they broke the kiss.

"Alright. I'm going in." Rick said to her.

"Okay, Rick." Haruka smiled.

Rick grabbed his member and starts to push his cock into her vagina slowly before entering it in completely. Haruka could feel her vagina stretch by his penis, causing her to wince and groan in pain. He noticed the uncomfortable sound and expression on her face and leaned down to kiss her so it would ease the pain a little. Almost immediately, blood began to leak out of her pussy and he felt it before pulling out for a moment so he could go get a wet washcloth to wipe the blood off his member and pressed it to her vagina so the bleeding could stop.

"Are you okay?" He asked sweetly to her.

"I'm okay. It still hurts...can you enter back in?" She replied.

"Sure."

After removing the washcloth and making sure it stopped bleeding, he entered back inside her and slowly thrust in and out of her. Because she's a virgin, it was so tight to him that it wants him to release his orgasm, but he held it back so this moment could last a bit longer. Eventually, the pain finally went away after about five minutes and it was replaced with pleasure.

"Now Rick! Go faster!" Haruka moaned out.

Getting her approval, he started to thrust in and out in a medium pace. While he was doing all of the thrustings, Rick greeted Haruka with another tongue kiss before he looked at her breasts again. Rick used this advantage to lick and suck around her hardened nipples twice as hard, causing her to giggle and moan at the same time. 

"God...this is great and romantic..." He moaned in pleasure as he pounded her slit even harder. He felt his orgasm getting near due to the tightness, but after three minutes, he decided to switch positions with her. So, he stopped thrusting and pulled out of her.

"Huh? Why did you stop for?" Haruka asked.

"I didn't want to end there. In fact, can you get on all fours?"

"What do you mean?"

"The doggie style position," Rick answered for her.

Nodding in response, she got up and bent over into the doggie style position for him. Rick started stroking himself a little bit before positioning the head of his penis around her vagina, which he thrust inside with a gentle push. He continued to thrust in a medium pace, but harder. However, Haruka wanted him to step up.

"Harder...fuck me harder!" Haruka moaned out.

Rick obliged right away as he now started shifting his hips repeatedly with the speed of an entire cheetah. Haruka soon placed her hand around her slit and started rubbing her clitoris in an incredible speed. She had masturbated a few times before when she was working for Dark Million. 

"Oh god... Haruka, I love you." Rick said to her.

"I love you too..." She said as their lips met in a romantic and passionate kiss as he thrust in and out even harder and faster now. Finally, the urge to hold his orgasm was completely gone, as he felt himself getting ready to release his orgasm along with her.

"Ugh...I'm almost there!" Rick moaned out.

"Do it. I want you to release inside me." Haruka smiled.

"Are you sure? Because you could get pregnant." He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I want to raise a child with you."

"Now that you put it that way...it's nice to take care our first child with you." Rick smiled as he kissed her again.

The two moaned louder and louder as he continued to thrust for the next two minutes until finally, he couldn't hold it much longer.

"I'm coming!" Haruka cried out.

"M-me too!" Rick cried out as well.

With one final thrust, both Rick and Haruka share one final kiss as they release their orgasms at the same time. His seed was released inside of her vagina, filling her womb up. This caused Haruka to release a huge tremendous orgasm after that, spraying her own fluids all over his member like a torrential rainstorm. After about a minute, their orgasms had finished as they stopped the kiss.

The two felt themselves collapsing on the bed as they laid on the bed, with Haruka immediately found her own head resting around Rick's chest, snuggling nicely just to get some rest from the sweat-filled pleasure they received from one another. Rick smiled in delight as the scent of cherry vanilla coming from Haruka's beautiful black hair greeted him with a smile. This lasted for 30 minutes before they finally managed to speak.

"That was amazing, Rick. I've never felt so happy in my life before." Haruka smiled as he giggled in response.

"Me too." Rick smiled back as well. "Now our lives can finally begin..."

"Yep."

Now that Black Shadow is gone and Dark Million is no more, his life can finally begin with her. A week after this event, the two reopened the Falcon House with Haruka in charge and with Rick being Captain Falcon now. And two months later, she took a pregnancy test in which it was positive. Their relationship had grown even stronger now.

Before they knew it, about eight months later, Haruka had given birth to a healthy baby girl named Trish. And three months later, their wedding had occurred.

Then, by the time the 2207 F-Zero Grand Prix season had started, Rick and Haruka are now married and have a daughter, which is six years old now.

Their life is perfect and will last for the rest of their lives...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe it took me a week now to finish this story. Isn't it so sweet and romantic?
> 
> Anyway, if you like or loved the story, please leave a kudo or a comment below. And don't forget to subscribe to me as well. As always, thank you for reading and until next time, this is MeeMee signing out!


End file.
